


强奸是摧毁人意志的有效手段

by xinlingmoonmoon



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/pseuds/xinlingmoonmoon
Summary: 扎马斯和黑悟空抓获了孙悟空，并打算将他驯服。
Relationships: Goku Black/Son Goku, Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 3





	强奸是摧毁人意志的有效手段

扎马斯和黑悟空面面相觑，他们抓住了孙悟空并将他囚禁起来，但在对孙悟空的处置上，两人产生了分歧。  
“你现在已经不需要靠他来提升实力了吧，为何不直接杀了他，还要这样大费周章？”扎马斯对黑悟空坚持活捉孙悟空感到不解。但出于对另一个自己的信任，他还是将昏迷的孙悟空完好地带了回来。  
“不，还不够，而且我想要的是他的完全臣服，你能明白吧？”黑悟空看向扎马斯。扎马斯眨了眨眼，他并不是很理解另一个自己对孙悟空的执着，但对方的计划目前还从未出过差错，所以这次他也相信对方的判断。  
“但你打算怎么让他臣服？这个人类可非常固执，现在已经没有龙珠了，”扎马斯提出疑问，“我能做什么吗？”  
“我并不需要你的帮助，兄弟，”黑悟空的语气变得严肃而忧郁，他搬出一大摞书籍，“只有人类的方法才能对付人类，我自己就能从中找到能征服孙悟空的办法。”  
一直以来，扎马斯和黑悟空都是携手合作，亲密无间，这还是扎马斯第一次被黑悟空拒绝。但扎马斯并未因此而生气或难过，因为他完全理解另一个自己的想法，那些参考资料中肯定记录着种种人类互相折磨的手段，那些罪恶看一眼便是对神的玷污，另一个自己肯定想独自承担这些罪责。扎马斯的眼眶湿润了。“世界会变成这样是因为神没能及时制裁人类，人类之罪便是神之罪，”扎马斯接过黑悟空手里的书籍并握住对方的手，“这份罪责，我当然和你一起承担。”  
“扎马斯……”黑悟空的声音也哽咽起来，“身为神，背负着人类之罪，这样的觉悟与牺牲是何等的美丽啊！”  
悟空费力地睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的就是黑悟空和扎马斯在相拥而泣。我一定在做什么噩梦，悟空想，他闭上眼睛，又晕了过去。  
  
“仔细看看，他长得其实蛮可爱的。”扎马斯走到悟空面前，用手指戳着悟空鼓起的脸颊。  
“那是因为我比较可爱，所以你才会觉得他可爱。”黑悟空说。  
虽然模样一样，但灵魂不同导致气质也不相同。扎马斯看看悟空，又看看黑悟空，开口道："不，我觉得还是他更……"  
悟空睁开眼，见到绿色的手指在眼前晃动。是扎马斯！于是他毫不犹豫一口咬了下去。  
“哎哟，他咬我！”扎马斯把手从悟空嘴里抽出来，不死之身让悟空留在扎马斯身上的牙印很快消失，但扎马斯的怒气可没那么容易消除，他转过头，不再搭理悟空，对黑悟空说：“果然还是你更可爱。”  
“当然，神比人类优秀理所应当。”黑悟空坦然接受了扎马斯的赞美，见扎马斯依然气鼓鼓的样子，他开始安慰对方：“你也非常可爱，每天我对着镜子，都会怀念自己曾经的模样。”  
扎马斯看着黑悟空，他知道另一个自己为了这个世界，高洁的灵魂甘愿屈居于肮脏的人类身体，但不知道对方心中居然怀着如此大的苦楚！牺牲的确心甘情愿，但内心的这份痛苦也不是假的。扎马斯再次被自己感动，他不禁抱住黑悟空：“那样的话，你就多看看我吧。”  
黑悟空也被自己感动，他回抱住扎马斯：“现在的模样会让我更加清醒，内心的这份痛楚，会让我更加强大。”  
“啊，扎马斯……”两人紧紧拥抱在一起，都为对方的觉悟与善解人意而感动。  
  
“喂，你们到底要做什么啊！”眼见扎马斯和黑悟空要再次相拥而泣，悟空叫嚷起来。  
“孙、悟、空，”黑悟空看向悟空，叫着他的名字，一字一顿，“给你个加入我们的机会，否则，你免不了要受皮肉之苦。”  
很好，语气和腔调都拿捏的恰到好处，这份神的威严与气势，已经震慑住了孙悟空。黑悟空双手抱肩，心中给自己点了个赞。  
扎马斯走上前去，抚摸着悟空的脸颊，柔声说道：“孙悟空，能得到神的承认是你的光荣，你不要不识抬举。”  
很好，他和另一个自己配合默契！这一套糖和鞭子，恩威并施，孙悟空肯定……  
悟空见扎马斯的手又在自己眼前晃动，于是他再次毫不犹豫一口咬了下去。  
“哎哟，他又咬我！”扎马斯叫了起来，他想抽出手，但这次悟空咬的很紧。  
“松口！”黑悟空也跑过来，悟空松开扎马斯，又咬住了黑悟空。  
  
“看来他是敬酒不吃吃罚酒了。”黑悟空发出冷笑。  
“看来要给他点厉害尝尝了。”扎马斯也发出冷笑，同时给黑悟空治疗被咬出血的手。  
然后陷入沉默。  
“你等着吧！”黑悟空向悟空扔下一句狠话，开始和扎马斯翻查资料。  
  
“单纯的皮肉之苦恐怕并不能让他屈服。”扎马斯翻着书页。  
“刚才也证明动之以情，晓之以理行不通，”黑悟空也翻着书页，“我们必须先瓦解他的意志。”  
“你看这个！”扎马斯举起手里的书，“强奸是摧毁人类意志的有效手段。”  
“哦？”黑悟空也凑过去，和扎马斯一同阅读。  
“原来如此，在经历开始的反抗后，很快就会沉溺于快感，继而身心完全被驯服……人类，果然是低级的生物，消灭他们不仅是为了世界，也是对他们自身的救赎啊。”扎马斯发出叹息，为人类这个物种感到发自内心的悲哀。  
“很快，我们便会赐予全人类永久的解脱了。”黑悟空被扎马斯的善良打动，他安慰着对方。自己现在有一半是人类了，而扎马斯还是完全的神，所以他依然如此悲天悯人，如此纯洁。  
扎马斯察觉到黑悟空的体贴，他再次情不自禁地抱住对方。“啊扎马斯，为繁衍而进行的交合是神圣的，而你要去进行另有目的的污秽交合，你为世界付出的莫大牺牲，我……你……”说着说着，扎马斯泣不成声。  
“扎马斯，不要为我悲伤，这是为了世界必要的牺牲，同样是神圣的，”黑悟空也搂紧扎马斯，“我希望你能在旁边，见证这一神圣的行为。”  
两人再次陷入自我感动，相拥而泣。  
悟空几次闭上眼，又睁开，眼前依然是黑悟空和扎马斯紧紧拥抱的身影。他完全没明白那二人又哭又笑在搞什么，但他真的很希望自己只是在做梦。  
  
不管那两个家伙要做什么，一定不是好事，悟空想，可惜自己现在被捆住动弹不得，也没法做什么。见黑悟空和扎马斯向自己走来，悟空警惕起来。  
“感到荣幸吧，孙悟空，身为人类却让神来屈尊服侍。”黑悟空挑起悟空的下巴，并在悟空咬到之前及时抽手。  
“愚蠢，莫非你以为你会得手第三次吗？”扎马斯在一旁嘲笑，但当扎马斯看向黑悟空时，他的眼神柔软了许多。强奸这种事，本该是孙悟空坐上来自己动，神是不可能亲自动手的，但现在另一个自己只能主动去强奸孙悟空，这是多大的牺牲啊！倘若不是自己的身体没有那个器官，否则他一定会和另一个自己一起承担，现在他能为另一个自己分担的就是拿好参考资料，在一旁好好指导。  
黑悟空也看向扎马斯，他的眼中充满决绝与坚毅，他早已做好为这个世界献身的准备，即使要玷污自己，他也心甘情愿。  
"喂！你们到底要做什么啊！"悟空看着扎马斯和黑悟空四目相对眉目传情，觉得起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他直觉自己有必要打断他们。  
“很快你就知道了。”黑悟空冷笑着，一把撕开悟空的衣服，然后他看向扎马斯。  
很好。扎马斯竖起大拇指。  
黑悟空受到鼓舞，再接再厉，又撕掉了悟空的裤子。  
扎马斯看看手里的书，脸色一变，比了个叉。  
“你应该先摸他的胸，”扎马斯比划着，“这样，一把抓过来揉，然后脸埋进去，再顺势脱他裤子。”  
虽然书里描写的是女性，但毕竟都是低级的人类，想来男性也不会有什么差别。  
“不过没关系，我们直接进行下一步好了。”扎马斯安慰黑悟空。  
黑悟空点点头，表示自己接下来一定听从扎马斯指挥。  
“趴在他身上，含住他左边的乳头，舔。”  
“再含住他右边的乳头，舔。”  
“喂！你有毛病吗！”  
扎马斯瞪了孙悟空一眼，理论上他应该开始呻吟而不是大喊大叫，但是没关系，另一个自己的动作很标准，足以弥补孙悟空的不足。  
“然后站起身体，你的衣服包括裤子随着气流散成碎片，露出生殖器。”  
黑悟空低吼一声，变身为超级赛亚人桃红，衣服碎片在空中盘旋，仿佛黑色的蝴蝶绕着玫瑰飞舞。  
“真是太美了！”扎马斯开始鼓掌，不愧是神，完成的比书上还好。  
欣赏了一会，待衣服碎片全被吹走不见踪影后，扎马斯开始继续指挥：“然后把生殖器塞进他嘴里。”  
“什么？他会咬我的！”  
“什么？我才不要吃尿尿的地方！”  
“孙悟空，你没有反对的资格，”扎马斯冷酷地对悟空说，然后开始说服黑悟空，“没关系，我可以给你治疗。”  
但黑悟空依然不乐意。  
最后扎马斯妥协了。  
“跳过一两个步骤应该也没关系，我们直接进行下一步吧，”扎马斯翻了两页，皱起眉头，“唔……接下来，嗯……”  
“怎么了？”见扎马斯犹豫，黑悟空问道。  
扎马斯的语气里也带了几分不确定：“接下来你应该……舔他屁股？”  
悟空已经完全确定了，这两个家伙大概真的脑子有问题，虽然他们不是好人，但善良的悟空觉得自己有必要告诉他们一些常识，他劝黑悟空：“那里是大便的地方，很脏的，你还是不要舔。”  
“我本来也没想舔！”黑悟空向悟空吼道。  
“我就是提醒一下嘛。”悟空觉得很委屈，自己明明是好心。  
“算了，跳过这步直接插入吧。”扎马斯叹了口气。  
“不要！”  
“不要！”  
黑悟空和悟空异口同声地抗议。  
“孙悟空，你没有拒绝的权利。”扎马斯冷酷无情地说，他走上前，拍拍悟空的屁股，然后开始劝说黑悟空：“我刚刚已经给他清理干净了，不用担心。”  
界王神的能力居然用在这里，扎马斯心中感到一丝委屈，但想到这都是为了他们伟大计划的必要牺牲，他内心又充满崇高的使命感。  
黑悟空现在一点兴致都没了，最开始征服孙悟空带给他的激情此时已荡然无存，但迎着扎马斯的殷切目光，对方还体贴地掰开了孙悟空的屁股，黑悟空提起自己软掉的阴茎，捅了过去。  
“不！”悟空又叫了起来。  
倘若孙悟空的叫声不是这么中气十足的话，倒是蛮符合书里的情景的，扎马斯想。  
“不行，我进不去。”努力半天仍没进展的黑悟空开始泄气。  
“加油，你可以的！想想我们的计划！想想你是为了什么换到人类的身体的！硬起来！”扎马斯给黑悟空鼓劲。  
受到鼓舞的黑悟空……并没有什么变化。  
“没关系，我来帮你。”扎马斯放开悟空的屁股，走到黑悟空身边，握住他的阴茎。  
“交给我吧，我之前在书上见过这种情况的解决办法。”扎马斯自信满满。  
“那就——嗷！”黑悟空发出一声尖叫，倒了下去，粉色的头发也恢复成黑色。  
“你怎么了？”见黑悟空突然倒下，扎马斯惊慌起来。  
“你轻一点啊！先松手啊！”悟空见刚才扎马斯捏的那么用力，觉得自己也疼起来了，对黑悟空产生了深深的同情。  
“闭嘴，孙悟空！我不需要低级人类的建议！”  
黑悟空抓住扎马斯的手，他现在疼得说不出话来，只能寄希望与扎马斯和他真的是心有灵犀心意相通，赶紧放过他的要害。  
“你这样真的不行的，快放开他吧，看起来他就要疼死了。”悟空认真地说，虽然黑悟空好了后说不定还要继续用奇怪的举动折磨他，但即使是敌人，善良的悟空也不忍心看对方如此痛苦。  
虽然对悟空的话不屑一顾，但黑悟空的情况是第一位的，扎马斯松开了黑悟空的阴茎，用自己的力量为他疗伤。  
“那个要害很难锻炼的……”悟空依然在解说，但扎马斯已经顾不上他了，见黑悟空脸色渐渐好转，扎马斯心中松了口气。  
“那个……你不行的话，让我来试试吧。”悟空向扎马斯提出建议。  
“我当然可以！”扎马斯想也不想便拒绝了悟空，“神是无所不能的。”  
“但你刚刚才弄伤了他啊，”见扎马斯神色犹豫，悟空趁热打铁，“Black的身体也是我的嘛，我很熟练的！”  
扎马斯看向黑悟空，想征询他的意见，但黑悟空一副生无可恋的表情，根本看不出什么。  
“我绝不会弄伤他的，你只要给我松开一只手就好。”  
“如果你伤到他，我就把你的胳膊砍下来。”扎马斯威胁道。  
“绝对不会伤到他的，”悟空笑了起来，他活动了一下胳膊，将食指和中指抵在额头，“因为我要走啦，再见！”  
“什么！”见悟空用瞬间移动逃走，扎马斯又惊又怒，“人类果然都是可恶的骗子！”  
“啊……他逃啦……”黑悟空还没缓过来，他表情空白，发出微弱的声音。  
“没关系，下次我们抓到他，再想新的办法，”扎马斯看着黑悟空，想到他为了伟大计划做出如此大的牺牲，泪水再次充满眼眶，“你真是太了不起了。”  
“这只是……为了我们的理想……小小牺牲罢了……”  
“下一次，就让我来把孙悟空……”  
“扎马斯……”  
二人同时流下感动的泪水，紧紧相拥。  
  
另一边。  
“哇，贝吉塔，特兰克斯，我回来啦！”  
“悟空先生，你平安无事太好了！爸爸一直在担心你甚至不顾自己的伤势硬要……诶？”  
“我没有担心！只是气愤他居然会大意到中那样明显的圈套被……卡卡罗特，他们对你做了什么！”  
“的确有点奇怪的事，不过别管啦，”悟空毫不在意地挥挥手，“还有吃的吗，我饿啦！”  
贝吉塔和特兰克斯面对裸体的悟空，面面相觑，一时不知道该怎么办。  
见悟空大大咧咧向里走去，二人才反应过来，边脱外套边追了上去：“等一下，卡卡罗特/悟空先生，先穿上衣服！”

END  



End file.
